cheerio_santanas_tvd_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
YEAR OF THE TRANSITION Season 4 is the fourth and final season in Arc 1 - Student Years. It has a total of 23 episodes, which aired between 2012 and 2013. It is followed by Arc 2 - College Year's first season, Season 5. Season Summary Season Four begins with the knowledge that everything is in transition. Elena faces her worst nightmare when she awakens after the accident and finds she must now endure the terrifying transition to become a vampire – or face certain death. Stefan and Damon are torn even further apart over how to help Elena adjust to a life she never wanted, and everyone has to cope with the chaos Alaric created when he outed the vampires and their supporters to the Mystic Falls Council and local church leaders. Despite everything that has happened to them, as Elena and her friends enter into the final stretch of high school before graduation sends them off on different paths, they feel the bond to their home town of Mystic Falls take on a deeper meaning when new threats are coming to town. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES' is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). Chapters Note: This is the first season to contain four chapters in contrast to the annual three chapters per season.* *Chapter I: The Transition Chapter (Ep. 401-402): This chapter also wraps up/coincide with the Bloodline Chapter from Season 3. This chapter focuses on Elena's transition into a vampire and all the things that she has to look forward to now that she is one. The newly reformed Town Council, whose mission is to clean the town of vampires and anyone else who they feel is threatening their town, decides to take action against the town's vampires. The main antagonists of this chapter are Pastor Young and Connor Jordan. *Chapter II: The Hunter Chapter (Ep. 403-409): This chapter deals with a new threat that has arrived in the town of Mystic Falls; The supernatural hunter known as Connor has arrived to rid the town of all the vampires and hybrids bringing with him two main things, a new origin as one of the members of the thought to be extinct Brother Hood of The Five, and also the key to revealing a Cure for vampirism. The main antagonists of this chapter are Connor Jordan, Niklaus Mikaelson and Atticus Shane . *Chapter III: The Silas Chapter (Ep. 410-415): This chapter deals with the origins of the first immortal Silas, and the Cure for vampirism. Jeremy tries to complete the Hunter's Mark to reveal the location of Silas and the cure, and the journey to retrieve them. This results in tragedy and the raising of Silas. The main antagonists of this chapter are Atticus Shane, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, and Galen Vaughn. *Chapter IV: The Humanity Chapter (Ep. 416-423): This chapter deals with the aftermath of the confrontation on the Island. After Jeremy's death, Elena's pain leads Damon to make a controversial decision which has dramatic consequences for all of Mystic Falls. Meanwhile, Silas, who is now awake, has followed the group back to Mystic Falls and is bent on accomplishing his ultimate goal: to drop the veil with The Other Side. The main antagonists of this chapter are Silas, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (23/23) / Katherine Pierce (8/23) (voice in 4x19) / Silas (1/23) (in 4x23)* *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (23/23) / Silas (in 4x19,4x22 and 4x23) (3/23)* *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (23/23) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (19/23) / Silas (in 4x18 and 4x22) (2/23) * *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (19/23) / Silas (in 4x21) (1/23)* *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (18/23) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (17/23) / Silas (in 4x19) (1/23)* *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (17/23) / Silas (in 4x21) (1/23)* *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (13/23) (voice in 4x16) / Klaus (in 4x01) (1/23) Note1: *Appears posing as several characters, real form is played by Paul Wesley, total appearances of the character (9/23). Supporting Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (18/23) / Silas (1/23)* (in 4x19) *David Alpay as Atticus Shane (12/23) / Silas (2/23)* (in 4x15 and 4x17) *Grace Phipps as April Young (10/23) (voice in 4x15) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley (8/23) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (7/23) / Silas (1/23)* (in 4x21) *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan (7/23) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (6/23) (corpse in 4x13) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (5/23) *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn (5/23) *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins (5/23) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (4/23) *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley (4/23) *Arielle Kebbel as Alexia Branson (4/23) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (4/23) / Silas (1/23) (in 4x14)* *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell (3/23) *Raymond Scott Parks as Silas (3/23)* *Jason Spisak as Silas (3/23) (voice only) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (3/23) / Silas (1/23) (in 4x22)* *Paul Telfer as Alexander (3/23) *Micah Parker as Adrian (3/23) *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane (2/23) / Silas (in 4x13 and 4x14) (2/23)* *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (1/23) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel (1/23) *Leah Pipes as Camille (1/23) Guest Cast *Michael Reilly Burke as Pastor Young (2/23) (voice in 4x02) *John Gabriel Rodriquez as Massak (2/23) *Michael Lee Kimel as Nate (2/23) (head in 4x05) *Aaron Jay Rome as Will (2/23) *Blake Hood as Dean (1/23) *Ser'Darius Blain as Chris (1/23) *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (1/23) *Madeline Zima as Charlotte (1/23) *Adina Porter as Nandi LaMarche (1/23) *Takara Clark as Valerie LaMarche (1/23) *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson (1/23) *Alejandro Livinalli as Mysterious Attacker (1/23) *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Aja (2/23) *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux (1/23) *Eka Darville as Diego (1/23) *Callard Harris as Thierry (1/23) *Neko Parham as Town Council member (1/23) *Randall Taylor as Pastor McGinnis (1/23) *Nicci Faires as Heather (1/23) *Jeremy Palko as Frankie (1/23) *Dane Davenport as Jock (1/23) *Morgan Pelligrino as Pretty Girl (1/23) *Maurice Johnson as Police Officer (1/23) *Joshua Mikel as Patient (1/23) *Gabrielle Douglas as a Girl (1/23) Episodes #Growing Pains #Memorial #The Rager #The Five #The Killer #We All go a Little Mad Sometimes #My Brother's Keeper #We'll Always Have Bourbon Street #O Come, All Ye Faithful #After School Special #Catch Me if You Can #A View to Kill #Into the Wild #Down the Rabbit Hole #Stand By Me #Bring it On #Because the Night #American Gothic #Pictures of You #The Originals (Episode) #She's Come Undone #The Walking Dead #Graduation